


Купидон

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Памятная сцена в первых мстителях с предложением выпить внезапно превращается в какой-то абсурд.





	Купидон

— У тебя очень красивые глаза.

Сказать честно, Тони уже слышал подобное в свой адрес, и не раз, но сейчас опешил настолько, что едва не выпустил стакан из рук. Если это был коварный план, оставалось только поаплодировать — Тони мог только стоять и тупо пялиться на противника. Не каждый же день надвигающееся на тебя с самым угрожающим видом божество вдруг кротко улыбается и выдаёт комплимент. Пока Тони зависал, открывая и закрывая рот, Локи взял у него из рук стакан, отхлебнул, — мама дорогая, это что теперь получается, он не просто предложил свихнувшемуся богу выпить, но и пил с ним из одного стакана? — посмаковал на языке и одобрительно кивнул.

— Понравилось? — слабым голосом спросил Тони.

— Очень, — всё тем же мягким, ласковым тоном заверил Локи.

Если бы подобное предположение не было абсолютным абсурдом, Тони сказал бы, что Локи наслаждается каждой секундой, проведённой так близко. Тони одним махом прикончил остатки выпивки и покосился на бар. Жаль, бутылка осталась на стойке. Впрочем…

— Налить ещё?

— С удовольствием.

К стойке Тони отошёл бочком, но Локи даже не попытался воспользоваться своим скипетром. Небрежно помахивая им, словно тросточкой, оглядел гостиную, щелчком пальцев сменил свой боевой наряд на вечерний костюм и сел на диван, чинно закинув ногу на ногу и пристроив скипетр рядом. Тони внимательно взглянул на бутылку, проверяя, чем собирается угощать гостя, не ударит ли в грязь лицом, но тут же опомнился. Какого ещё гостя?! Предложение выпить было всего лишь болтовнёй для отвода глаз, не более.

Виски, тем не менее, Тони в оба стакана плеснул и принёс их к дивану, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что он назначил свидание вслепую знакомой лишь по переписке в сети девчонке, та в реальности оказалась парнем-геем, и теперь и выставить его так сразу неудобно, и неловкость нарастает с каждой минутой.

Локи встретил его сияющим взглядом, ухитрился коснуться его пальцев своими, забирая стакан, затем ловко подвинулся на диване так, что их коленки оказались совсем рядом. Тони понял, что если он ничего не предпримет, через минуту-другую на его бедре окажется чужая ладонь.

— Знаешь, я бы не прочь с тобой поболтать, — торопливо сказал Тони, — но ты не забыл, что скоро у нас над головой откроется портал и мне станет малость не до того, чтобы выпивать с…

Он закашлялся, чтобы скрыть замешательство. Врагом Локи не выглядел. А определить его как симпатичного парня у Тони язык всё же не повернулся.

Локи чуть сдвинул брови, но его озабоченность больше походила на то, как если бы Тони сказал, что родители вот-вот вернутся, унюхают дым и настучат им обоим, облом, покурить не выйдет.

— А если я его закрою? — с надеждой глядя на него, спросил Локи.

Тони даже поперхнулся от неожиданности.

— Там же защитное поле, — возразил он, откашлявшись. — Разве его можно?..

Он не договорил, потому что Локи вскочил, просияв, словно ему обещали «порше» на Рождество за хорошее поведение, ловко крутнул скипетр и только что не бегом кинулся к лестнице на крышу. Тони, разумеется, побежал следом. Доктор Селвиг сидел на краю крыши и тоскливо смотрел вниз. При виде приближающегося Локи он оглянулся, словно прикидывая, не спрыгнуть ли, но Локи не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Времени совсем не осталось, в небо ударил тонкий луч света, разросся до столба, начала формироваться воронка портала, но тут Локи ткнул скипетром в защитный барьер, легко прошёл его и коснулся остриём короны вокруг бешено вращающегося тессеракта.

И всё закончилось. Тони оглянулся вокруг, опасаясь увидеть обещанную армию скалящихся врагов, которых Локи привёл завоёвывать Землю, но никого не было. Только далеко внизу толпились люди, задирая головы в небо.

— Надеюсь, больше нам ничто не помешает, — сказал Локи, подходя вплотную и проводя пальцем по щеке Тони. — Я ведь сделал то, что ты хотел? Ты доволен?

Тони шумно сглотнул и кивнул. В принципе, если ценой бескровной победы — почти бескровной! Об этом Тони пришлось себе напомнить, настолько происходящее выбило его из колеи — будет свидание с Локи, он готов принести такую жертву. Если, конечно, им не помешают.

Разумеется, их надежды оказались напрасными. Помешали, да ещё как! Сначала в гостиную ввалились Наташа и Клинт, потом прибежал Роджерс — разумеется, фанаты не дали ему пройти так просто, — затем подоспели Тор, Брюс, Фьюри с Хилл… Последним Тони даже не стал предлагать выпить.

Локи крутил стакан в длинных пальцах и загадочно улыбался, не сводя с Тони глаз. Всех остальных он игнорировал наглухо, словно их не существовало, что изрядно бесило Клинта, но Наташа удержала его от рукоприкладства.

— Всем молчать! — наконец рявкнул Фьюри, отчаявшись что-либо понять в этом гвалте. — Ты, — он наставил палец на Тони, — объясняй.

— Вы не поверите, — предупредил Тони.

— Я постараюсь. Выкладывай!

— Хорошо. Я прилетел к Башне первым. Убедился, что самому мне устройство не обезвредить. Решил вступить в переговоры. Их асгардское высочество грозили армией, я парировал Халком, тогда оне решили сделать ход конём и попёрли на меня своей грациозной походкой с однозначно выраженными намерениями причинения тяжких телесных повреждений, возможно, несовместимых с жизнью. На этом разумная часть заканчивается.

— Что было в неразумной?

— Там… Кхм… Вон там, — Тони указал в верхний угол, — появился кудрявенький такой парнишка с крыльями и луком. Шкодливо улыбнулся, натянул лук и выстрелил. Ну и… Вот результат.

Тут Тони едва не подпрыгнул, потому что Локи всё же положил руку ему на колено, хоть и совершенно дружеским, успокаивающим жестом.

— За дурака меня держишь? — поинтересовался Фьюри.

— Я же предупреждал, вы не поверите, — пожал плечами Тони.

— И чем же таким этот Купидон стрелял? Чем-то типа энергии его скипетра?

— Нет, сэр, — Клинт протянул Фьюри короткую стрелу со смешным пёстрым оперением и присоской на конце.

— Да вы что, сговорились? — рассвирепел Фьюри. — Хватит балагана. Этого, — кивок на Локи, — в ЩИТ. Там разберутся, что тут летало!

Локи даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда его взяли под локти двое спецназовцев и повели к выходу. Лишь улыбнулся Тони, мол, извини, сам видишь, не по своей воле тебя покидаю.

Не без труда выдворив всех остальных, Тони сел на диван и сжал виски, пытаясь осмыслить, что же за чертовщина тут произошла. Но подумать ему спокойно не дали. На крышу снова приземлился вертолёт и те же два спецназовца поспешно втащили в гостиную обмякшее тело.

— Сюда, — Тони указал на диван. — Что случилось?

— А то ты не знаешь, — с подозрением взглянул на него Фьюри. — Лучше рассказывай, что вы ему вкололи. Между прочим, у него сердце остановилось.

Тони испуганно прижал пальцы к горлу Локи и выдохнул. Сердце билось.

— Да, само пошло, стоило развернуть вертолёт обратно к Башне.

— Кажется, я влип! — констатировал Тони.

— Ещё как! — не без удовольствия подтвердил Фьюри. — Можешь поцеловать свою спящую царевну, чтобы очухалась быстрее, и собирайся, летишь с нами.

— Вот это вряд ли! — заартачился Тони. — Если не хотите его убить, оставляйте здесь. Всё равно он никуда не денется.

Фьюри долго хмурился и пытался взглядом просверлить в Тони дыру, но из этой затеи ничего не вышло.

— Эй, просыпайся, — позвал Тони, когда все ушли. — И заканчивай представление.

— Я думал, тебе понравилось, — легко сдался Локи, садясь и протирая глаза рукой.

— Да ну тебя, я чуть и правда не решил, что свихнулся! — буркнул Тони. — Купидона-то я и правда видел, да и ты был чертовски убедителен.

Локи довольно ухмыльнулся.

— И я выбрал самый короткий путь закончить весь этот балаган, заметь!

— И что ты планируешь делать дальше? — осторожно поинтересовался Тони. — Так и будешь разыгрывать влюблённого придурка?

— Сначала посплю, — зевнув, сказал Локи, укладываясь обратно. — А завтра решим.


End file.
